In the Eyes of Evil
by Ten ways to spoil dinner
Summary: No one could stop Ganon. Not the hero, not the princess, and certainly not the goddesses.


Well, this is an edit of the original story, being there were numerous mistakes. Mostly grammar issues, and the like.

_In the Eyes of Evil_

I stare down at the boy, now exhausted to the point that his body is beginning to fail him. His legs are shaking, bent, and his arms are limp; his sword raised only by shear will. His shield, on the other hand, was discarded earlier in the battle, when I blasted it away, along with his fairy companion. He seems tired, as if he hadn't slept for days.

He walks slowly towards me on my now blood-stained red carpet. I do not move because I know he will not strike me. He has not the heart to kill me. He has not the strength. He is weak, where I am strong. The Triforce on my hand begins to resonate as a voice calls out, "Link, don't give up. You can beat him." It's that nuisance of a princess. She still has faith that, that boy could still beat me? Hah! She has lost her mind. The bearer of the Triforce of wisdom, foolishly expecting that 'hero' to beat me? I sneer, looking at the pink crystal she is encased in. I should have sound-proofed the damn thing when I captured her, but now is not the time to look back at my past follies.

I could have destroyed this boy long ago. Seven years had passed since my chance. Maybe I should not have been so ignorant of how pestering this boy would be. After all, he has already killed my best assassins, destroyed my most potent magical barriers, and decimated my monstrous armies. I can recreate them all with time, but I do not wish to take that valuable time, when I could be doing things of larger importance.

Looking at the boy, once again, I close my eyes slowly, inhaling deeply as I take in the scene around me, before exhaling and opening my eyes. He stops walking, dropping to his knees. He is pathetic; how can he save Hyrule; how can he beat me, Ganondorf Dragmire! His entire body begins to convulse violently, he drops his sword, and tears swell in the corner of his eyes. I almost want to cry myself, for how can I resist the sweet temptation of savoring my enemy's defeat in such a manner? It would be madness!

I stride towards him, not slacking at all, but not hastening myself, trying to make the moment last. He looks up as a tear rolls down his cheek. I smile devilishly, wanting to make this boy suffer, just like the rest of Hyrule. This country has denied me and my people what we are owed, and so have the goddesses. Now I will have it: The Triforce; The princess' head will be next. And I will become a god. Better than the goddesses who have forsaken me and my people. I raise my hand, bright, glowing, magical energy beginning to emit from my palm. I suck in air through clenched teeth, in such a fit of joy, that I may spasm from ecstasy. My smile deepens as I look at the boy one last time.

I clench my fist tight, the energy becoming even more potent as my grip tightens. I feel the magic coursing through my veins, releasing me from that feeling. That forsaken feeling that drove men to the pits of insanity. I let go of my clenched hand, the energy taking form, a ball, and shooting towards the boy who is only mere feet away from my raised hand.

The boy lets out an agonizing yell as his body is whipped from the ground, the energy shaking the whole room. The magic blasted him all the way across the room, to the wall opposite me, where he lands with a _thud_. His head falls, limp. He is alive, I can tell by his chests movement, but not conscious. That pest of a fairy lay near to him, dead. I killed her just so he boy couldn't use her in the battle. After all, if he was desperate enough, he could have used her the same as any other fairy, and I have not the patience to fight one I've already killed.

The princess lets out a cry of sorrow. I chuckle as I turn to her. She knows she is going to die, just like the boy will. Not even a miracle can save them. I slowly return to the boy, leaning my head over to the right, listening to the small popping noises, before doing the same to the left. I point my fist over to the boy, my hand glowing once again. If the boy was still conscious... if only he could see the look upon his face as his opponent, The Great King of the Gerudo, launched the final attack; the one which killed him. I let the blast go, the light casting a long shadow behind me, and making the crystal I sealed Zelda in, visible in the corner of my eye, glimmer.

It hits Link dead-center in the chest, pushing his body into the wall, and crushing it with force, as fire encompasses my vision; not true flame, but a burning passion. It is my passion to aspire to the status of the divine. It is near, and I can see it. I blink and the flames disappears. Replacing it is Link's body, charred by magic. His swordless hand lying partially open on the stone tiled floor. He is dead He isn't breathing, and his chest is not moving. The Triforce is no longer on his left gauntlet. With a grin, I look down at my hands. On my right, there shines two triangular lights. The Triforce of courage is now mine!

As I mentally congradulate myself for my victory, I can hear princess. Tears, many, and bundled together, run down Zelda's face as she cries out his name, not being able to believe that he was dead. I look at her face. By Hylian standard she was beautiful, but too elegant for my liking. I prefer simpler styles, not her purple and gold dress and accessories. I smirk as the crystal, which had hung above my Organ, begins to descend to the ground. The crystal begins to dissipate, and Zelda, who is leaning on the front of the crystal still crying, falls to the ground. I withhold my amusement as she tries to stand up.

She fails. She is too sad. Too forlorn to do anything; this would be all too easy. I put on a fake face of guilt, and say, "I'm sorry..." and then chuckle.

"You monster!" she screams, trying, again, to stand. Such a futile effort. As she stands, she staggers back a bit, sitting on the organ, still crying. And as she sat, a blast of noise came from my instrument. I don't laugh, though I do find it a trifle funny.

I smile, looking at the ceiling. A chandelier hangs, numerous candles on it having been blown out during My battle with Link. The room has become darker, and is beginning to reek of the rotting dead- such a putid smell. I then look back at the two I killed. She should have learned not to depend so much on someone.

I shake my head as I take a step towards the princess. She stops her sobbing for a moment, looking up at me, fear in her eyes. I am so close to my goal, I can almost taste it. Another ball of energy forms in my right hand. Third's the charm, I suppose. I release the energy, hurling it at the princess. She moves swiftly, moving her hands in front of her, and erecting a barrier of magic, blue and translucent. I can still see her sadness; her fear; her weakness. It is all to clear that I shall win, even if she tries to stop me. The magic blast hits the barrier, the clashing magic blasting multicolored sparks sporadically across the room. The sparks die down as the blast weakens and disappears. With a scowl, I see that her barrier still stands. I admit that, to some degree, I am surprised. She had defended herself against my magic, but she is too weak to carry on. I, on the other hand, have energy to spare.

Her lips quiver, her body trembles, and she seems as if she is about to scream. Oh, how delightful, this is. Too see both of my enemies' deaths, _and _to be their cause. Exultance is clear in my face. How can it not? I am going to kill that brat!

My fists, both in the air, begin to quake. Not the fearful quake like that of the girl's, but a powerful quake. My arms begin to sway, and energy begins to form in my palms, becoming larger and darker. Then, as I release the ball of energy, it breaks into several spheres of energy, all directed at Zelda. She extends her hands to strengthen her barrier, but my barrage of attacks are too much, and cracks begin to form in the magic. Her imminent failure is becoming obvious, even to her, but she tries, oh, she is trying, to fight.

The barrage stops, and the barrier is still standing, though it is cracked to such a degree that one more attack can finish it. I decide to get up close for the grand finale. Dark energy begins to crackle as it molds on my right arm. Now that I possess two pieces of the Triforce, my power has been multiplied to such a degree, that I may accidentally destroy the world. I clench my fist, knowing that victory is inevitable. Then, I pull my arm back, yanking my body, rushing forward, and then I punch the barrier. There is an ear-splitting _boom_, though I can barely feel it, only feeling the rush of magic pulsating through my body.

The punch had blasted through the barrier, shattering it into shards of magical shrapnel, and right to the princess. The force of the attack hurled her over the organ and into the wall. Her eyes were lifeless, and her hand no longer bore the Triforce. Again, I check my hand. As I expected, it is there. I have won. I have finally won. After years of planning; after seven years of waiting; after all this time, I have won. I am a god! _No_! I am better.

I laugh hysterically, being unable to withhold it any longer. Then, I yell, "Hear me, goddesses. You have failed. Your hero is dead, and your princess too. I possess the Triforce, now! I am the King of Hyrule! I am a god!"

I hear lightning striking, and thunder wailing outside my castle. I know what is happening. The goddesses are retaliating! Of course, I had the foresight to see this coming.

I hurry for the exit of my castle, hustling in my heavy armor. As I do so, I hear voices. I feel numerous consciousness entering my mind. They were not of the Hylian, or Gerudo, kind as I have delved into them. These were the goddesses. Their thoughts I could feel. Fathomless thoughts, that I can not decipher. I reach my castle's door, and blew it open with a ball of magic.

There is no bridge however, which to some might pose a problem. I care not, however, because of my levitation. I raise my body off of the ground, and float over to the other side, smirking smugly. I reach the other side, awaiting something to happen. The goddesses, the sages, or even a poe. There is no one. I look up. The gods are scared, aren't they. Then there is a loud noise. I hear a thundering voice inside my head, speaking in languages I never heard. Then I hear the voice speak perfectly clear. "Ganondorf. Your transgression shall not go without punishment. And your reign of tyranny shall not stand." I care little as to what the goddess, whichever one, said. I was waiting for them to move.

I raise my hands, closing my eyes, as I think the words I had no need to say. _Goddesses, you have forsaken my kind, favoring the weak-hearted Hylians. Can you not see that I was only protecting my people? Bah, even if you do see it, it does not matter. In moments I shall ascend to the heavens to face you, myself. And then I shall be crowned King of all that is!_ I clench my fists so hard, that I begin to bleed, only for the wounds to heal in moments.

My eyes reopen, and there is nothing. Absolutely nothing. Is this heaven? Is this where the gods reside? If so, this 'heaven' is not so heavenly. I hear loud voices everywhere. I turn, and in an instant, the world around me begins to reshape. It is slowly forming into something twisted. Something dark. I like it.

I hear more loud voices, one louder then the rest. "I am Din, Goddess of Power. You have misused the Triforce you bear, and for that, you must be punished." A glowing figure emerges from the shadows, golden, with a red tint.

"So, you are the goddess from which my first piece of the Triforce came. Where are your sisters, oh mighty one," I said, the sarcasm oozing from my words.

The goddess points to my sides, and I look. There were too more golden figures, one has a green tint, the other blue. I chuckle, not caring if I were to be pitted against three goddesses.

"You, Ganondorf, have broken the sacred rules, and have entered the realm of the gods when you are not welcome," I hear Naryu say.

"You have killed the chosen hero, and the princess," states Farore

"And you _dare_ challenge us," Din finishes

I nod, speaking, "I must be talented, then. I have single-handedly defeated fate, and the wretched prophecy. And, now I shall take your powers." I begin to feel my power, all of it at once, surge through my body. I am preparing to strike, as are the goddesses. The begin to descend off of the ground, and are humming as they begin encircle me, chanting. Strange symbols, similar to Hylian, began to carve into the ground. I don't know what they are up too, but it shall not work on me.

Their chants are synchronized, and I have little understanding of them. I believe they are trying to vanquish me. Vanquish _me_! Ha! My arms are outstretched to my sides, dark energies emitting from them. This energy is twisting and turning, almost as if it were alive. I can feel the magic, now. More so then I ever could before.

The symbols beneath me begin to brighten, and bright, magical tendrils burst out, beginning to wrap around me. The darkness that surrounds me is beginning to be quelled by this magical light, but I begin to writhe, clenching my fists, trying to use the Triforce. The three golden triangles become radiant, and I feel a new power surging through me. I let out a heaving noise as the light disappears.

I look at the three goddesses, all looking lethargic, hiding their obvious worry. I fold my hands together, pointing them at Din. She would be the first to go. I know I cannot kill her. After all, Gods arre immortal, but I also know that there are things much worse than death.

She puts her hands up as well, ready to block my attack. I release all of the energy built up in my hands, as does the goddess. The energies clash. I can't see what's going on exactly, now. My own power is blocking my view, but I know this: I won't be losing this fight. I take a step forward, so I can close the distance between us. The other two goddesses aren't moving, likely believing their sister can win, but it could be that they're scared _stiff_.

I begin to see clearly through the magic. I can see Din struggling. Yes, the goddess struggling to fight me! I clench my teeth shut as I try to use more power. My attack becoming larger. Soon enough, my attack engulfs the goddess. I put my hands down, the magic dying out for the moment. Din now sprawled out on the ground, defeated. I smirk, raising my right hand. A crimson red glob of magic begins forming, enlarging, until it becomes as large as the Goddess herself. I float several feet off the ground. The ball begins to open up, a strong gust-like wind coming forth from the glob. The goddess, now too weak to fight, is easily sucked into the glob, which I then toss aside.

I turn to the other two goddesses, who still looked stoic. "You two have seen what I have done to your sister. Do you still believe you can defeat me?" I ask triumphantly.

The goddesses are still. They both look over at their sister, as do I. But unlike them, I also move towards it. I press my hand against the red prison, and that same red glob begins to descend over my arm, the glob becoming smaller. I was absorbing the goddess, and her powers. Soon the glob became nothing. I looked at my arms, then at my legs. They were covered in the magic. Surely my entire body was the same, now.

I look to the goddesses again. I know that they fearful. How could they not be? I am all powerful. I am a god among gods. "Do you now see my power. I have defeated the goddess of power. I have defeated your heroes. I have covered Hyrule in eternal darkness. Why not make this easy and give up!" I 'suggest' to them. The goddesses say nothing. They just raise their arms. Do they intend to attack me? Well, they could have taken the easy route, but I guess that is no longer an option.

I glare at the two goddesses, scowling as I crouch. I plan a full body charge on the two; they won't be able to stop me, now! Not when I had their sister's power. I lunge, the crimson glow strengthening. The two goddesses put their hands up, each sending a blast of supposedly 'powerful' magic towards me. My body, now invulnerable, easily passes through their magic. I tackle Naryu, the goddess landing on her rear as I pass overhead. I turn, charging for Farore. She was defenseless. I tackled her as well, the goddess of courage landing on top of her sister.

I smirk, looking down at the two goddesses. This is too easy. I clench my left fist and it begins to glow blue, as I clench my right fist; the right hand emitting a green glow. I raise my hands, the lights beginning to form the same kind of blob that I used on Din. They open, using the same gale force winds that had been used on the goddess of power. The two deities in front of me are helpless, being sucked into the globs of dark sorcery. I throw the blobs to the ground, containing my laugh. I first work on Naryu, then Farore. Within minutes, I had their powers as well. The goddesses were defeated.

I grin, teeth bared, and I look up, seeing a gleaming case of golden stairs. I know where they will lead me, to my throne. I descend for my throne, now victorious.

_Hyrule was in store for a new reign of terror and pain. Their Hero... dead. Their goddesses... defeated. The Triforce, now in the hands of a madman who claims that he does it for his people. Unknowingly, he had become the same kind of monster he had accused the goddesses of being. He would go on to prosecute, and enslave, all Hylians._

* * *

Finally done editing this. To be honest, I don't expect, even with the heavy editting, that this story will be quite up to the standards I hold myself at, now.... but, I guess I wasn't quite as good a writer a year ago when I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed reading this, anyway.

Reviews are appreciated, though not required.


End file.
